To Be Like You
by Alvittany4Ever
Summary: (A continuation of CR4Ever's To Be Like You. Kudos to him/her for starting it!) Simon gets turned into a girl. Yup, that's pretty much the entire plot line... What! Don't look at me like that! Are you telling me you wanted a detailed summary in a SEQUEL? Ha! Go read the original summary if you're DYING to know. (Oh, yeah. Slight Simonette factor incorporated into this... :-) )


Wassup, homies? This here is a fanfiction I started to finish for ChipmunksRule4Ever. This chapter has been done for quite a while, I just needed to upload it… *facepie* But you came here the story, most likely. So, as I like to say, view and review! Your critique is appreciated.

* * *

Worry plagued Simon... er, uh, Simona, she now called herself, the rest of the day. When she and her brothers arrived home, thanks to Dave and his car, she made a beeline for the bathroom. She started panicking, pacing back and forth. "Oh, gosh, this is great. Just great! I can't sing tomorrow! I can't sing in public ever again!" She hopped up to the mirror, looking at herself. After staring at her reflection, she sighed, hanging her head. "This isn't who I am..." She began to sob into her paws.

After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Simon? You in there?"

Simona rubbed her eyes, trying to act natural. "Yeah, what do you want, Alvin?"

"Very funny, Jeanette. I know it's you. Have you seen Simon?"

Simona gasped. Her voice! "Umm... I don't know where he is... Maybe he died and went to-"

"Jean, we all know he's not in heaven yet."

"That's not what I was going to say..."

Alvin's eyes widened. This couldn't be Jeanette speaking... Could it? His question was answered by a yelp from behind him.

"Yaah! Not again!" Alvin turned around in time to see a clumsy Jeanette tumbling down the stairs. His jaw dropped.

He ran over to the living room. Yup, there was Brittany, watching reality TV. He dashed into the kitchen. "Eleanor? Then who's-?"

Eleanor turned around. "Oh, hi, Al-" He was gone. "...Umm, 'kay..."

Alvin scampered back to the bathroom door.

Jeanette had finally finished climbing the stairs, a bit bruised and scratched in places from her fall.

"Jeanette, who's in there?" He asked frantically, pointing at the bathroom.

"Alvin, calm down. There's a bathroom in the basement too."

"I don't have to go! You're here, and Eleanor and Brittany aren't in there, so who is?"

Jeanette's face fell. "Say whaa?" She tried to regain her composure. "Umm... Why don't you, uh, just... go away? Yeah, go away."

"But-"

"I'll take care of it."

"But-"

"No worries."

"But-"

"That's right, get your butt out of here. Bye!" Jeanette smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, sheesh!"

Jeanette rapped on the door. "Simon, it's me, Jeanette. Let me in."

The latch unlocked, and the door opened. She went in quickly, then closed the door behind her. Simona jumped down from the doorknob. "What happened?"

"My voice!" Simona cried.

Shock sprung onto Jeanette's face. "Oh, wow. That is a drastic change."

"I know."

Jeanette stroked Simon's arm. "...Your fur is so lustrous..."

"Jeanette!" Simona whined.

"I apologize, I couldn't resist."

"I wish I was back to my old self... I'm a guy in girl's clothing!"

"And body," Jeanette pointed out.

Simon sighed. "This isn't me..." Jeanette hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder. "I just wish I was a guy again..."

Jeanette suddenly got an idea. A strange idea that filled her mind with joy. "I think I can fix this!"

Simon jumped, surprised. He rubbed his ears in pain. "Oww..."

"Sorry..."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, um... I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Jean, I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one!"

Simona sighed. "...Oh, all right. It better be worth it."

Jeanette smiled. "Trust me, it will be." she left gleefully.

Alvin returned. "Si! There you are! C'mon, we need to rehearse, bro."

Simona kept her mouth shut, trying to cover herself as Alvin dragged her away.

"All right," Alvin announced, looking from Theodore to Simon, the latter folding her arms to cover her upper body. "We need to pick a song to sing."

"Ooh!" Theodore raised his paw. "How about Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Theo, we need a GOOD song. Any suggestions, Simon?" Simona shook her head, looking down. "Oh well. Whatever I choose, we'll still beat those stupid chipettes. Boys are the best! Right, guys?"

Theodore looked down. "I don't think Eleanor's stupid..."

Simon shifted uneasily, staying silent.

Alvin gave an exasperated sigh. "Guys! We need to beat them! How can we play our 'A' game if your hearts aren't in it? Those girls are mean, dirty, low-down, good-for-nothin'-"

Simona bit her lip and tapped her foot, her anger building. She wanted so badly to put Alvin in his place.

"-evil little devils!" Alvin finished. Simona was about to tackle him when Jeanette walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. How's rehearsal coming along?"

"Um, Alvin just called you and your sisters devils," Theodore squeaked.

Jeanette blinked, then frowned. She looked directly at Alvin. "I'm highly offended that you would suggest such a _ludicrous_ idea!" She took Simona's paw and stormed off.

"Yo, dudette! We need that 'munk back!" Alvin hollered. He groaned. "Great. Now what?"

Jeanette pulled Simona into the hallway. She looked her over, sighing longingly. She couldn't show any signs of affection for the boy he really was. Jeanette liked Simon a lot. She wanted to be more than friends, but due to his unusual circumstances, that would be impossible.

"Jean, what's wrong?"

Jeanette shook her head. "Nothing, it's just... Oh, Simon, why did you have to turn into a girl?"

"I didn't mean to! It's Alvin's fault! He's the one who made me break everything, mixing the chemicals and causing this." Simon gestured to herself. "Didn't you say you had a solution?"

"Sadly, I don't. I was overexcited about the possibility. There's no way I could make something like that happen..."

Simona sighed sadly. "Whatever shall we do?"

Jeanette shrugged. "Don't you think we better tell the others? I mean, we can't hide this forever."

"Sure we can!"

Jeanette crossed her arms. "Simon, your feminine features are becoming more distinctive each day, and you can't avoid talking. The hair potion story won't last."

"But Jeanette... It's embarrassing..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Being a girl is perfectly fine."

"Not when you were a boy first."

Jeanette closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Okay, Simon. I'll keep my mouth shut, but you can't hide this for much longer." She turned to leave.

"...It's not Simon. Not anymore, anyway."

Jeanette turned around, amused. "Really? What is it, then?"

Simon blushed. "It's... it's Simona."

Jeanette blinked. "Simona? Hmm... Yeah, that suits you." She smiled. "That's the spirit! Accept who you are, boy or girl. I'd love to stay and chat, but I believe Brittany wants to get some rehearsing done." She turned to leave again.

"...Maybe I could join your group?"

Jeanette froze in her tracks. "You? Join us? I mean... It makes sense... But you... And them... I, uh... I'll... see what I can do." An expression of pure happiness showed on Jeanette's face. "See you later... Simona."

Simon smiled. He wasn't sure what had gotten into herself, but she knew that he was a great singer, and he certainly didn't belong with the guys. A week ago, yes. Right now? Not really. Simona had to face facts. He really was a girl now.

Simon's bubble suddenly burst. The competition was still tomorrow. That gave him until then to reveal her true self. Then again, his family never had been normal, so maybe this would be viewed as just "one of those things?" Even if no one else supported him, Jeanette was on his side. Simona grinned. "Tomorrow. First thing. Maybe I can get away with it until then..." He wandered back into the room.

"Ugh, Theodore! We're not singing 'C is for Cookie!' I don't care if you love Cookie Monster!"

"Alvin, why do you hate all my suggestions?"

"Why do you hate mine? 'I'd Rather Eat Randy' is a perfectly good song."

"Alvin, eating people is never a good thing. I would know. I almost tried to eat Eleanor once..."

"What about Some Nights? That's cool."

"Alcohol is NOT cool, Alvin."

"That's the point! It's a song about alcohol corrupting a man's life, and he's singing about it."

"Why? That's a terrible thing to sing about."

"And cookies isn't?"

Alvin noticed Simon's return. "Finally! Maybe you have some suggestions we can all agree on."

Simona shook her head, rubbing her neck.

"Ah, I get ya. Vocal rest, huh? Great idea! Now, how about Payphone?"

"I can't," Theodore piped up. "That song makes me cry."

"Argh..."

Theodore grinned. "How 'bout 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything?'"

Alvin groaned. "This is why the record company chooses our songs for us..."

Simona decided to work on her homework while the two bickered back and forth.

* * *

"Um, Britt, there may be a fourth chipette joining us."

Brittany gasped. "Oh my gosh, really?" Her excitement quickly faded. "Wait, it's not Charlene, is it? We all know she's a worthless prototype that doesn't even exist."

Jeanette couldn't help but grin a little at this. "True, and that's not who it is."

Brittany's excitement immediately returned. "Really? Who? How?"

"Well, let's say that I MAY have created a potion that allows chipmunks to switch genders. I MIGHT be able to convince one of the boys to join us."

"Get. Out. For reals?! Awesome! You should get Simon. He's already even got the hair for it. With the potion, it could be, like, as long as Rapunzel's! It'd be like a soft blanket..." Brittany sighed dreamily.

Jeanette frowned at Brittany's apparent attraction to Simon. He was hers! She started to make a low growling sound.

Eleanor just blinked. "Wow, that's incredible..." She suddenly noticed Jeanette's agitated expression. "Jean? What's wrong?"

Jeanette turned to Eleanor. "Nothing," she replied curtly. She slapped Brittany across the face. She'd always let Brittany take control of her passiveness, but not this time.

"Ouch! Jeanette, what's your deal?!" Brittany seethed.

Jeanette played innocent. "Just trying to bring you back to reality, dear sister."

"Oh yeah? Do you wanna go, girl?!" Brittany shoved her.

Jeanette frowned, shoving her back. "I'm merely suggesting you keep your grubby paws off of my counterpart!"

Eleanor chuckled nervously. "Um, guys?"

Brittany shoved Jeanette off the table. "Oops! I didn't mean to litter."

Jeanette fell against the carpet floor, the wind being knocked out of her. Tears began to form around her eyes. She reached for her now-slightly-bent glasses, and put them on. She stood up, pointing her finger straight at Brittany. "Fine, then!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can find yourself another vocal backup! I'm sure it'd be easy, considering I'm just TRASH!" She started to storm off, but she whipped her head back around. "And if you even so much as TOUCH Simon, I'll have your tail!" She proceeded to storm off.

Eleanor sighed. "Brittany Seville yet again wrecks people's lives... Britt, you aren't going to win if Jeanette walks out on you."

"Liar!" Brittany snapped. "We'll still win without that little twit."

Eleanor shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're going solo, Brittany." She scampered away, leaving Brittany alone on the table.

Simona made her way up the stairs to put her completed homework away, but someone rushing past her made her slip and fall. "Hey!" She picked herself up and followed the moving figure. When she realized who it was, her anger melted away. "Jeanette? What's wrong?"

Jeanette wiped her eyes, sobbing. "Brittany's wrong! She's such a hot-headed bully!"

A unique feeling came over Simon, and he kissed Jeanette lightly on the cheek. Jeanette stopped crying, surprised. Simona realized what she'd done, horrified. "I-I meant that as m-me being a boy... not in any other way."

Jeanette softly touched where Simon had kissed her, her face blank.

"Well, I've got to go," Simon stuttered, "So, um, yeah..." He hurried back up the stairs.

Jeanette felt the urge to grab him by his collar and say, "You're not going anywhere," in her most seductive voice; but she decided to wait until Simon was actually a guy before she pulled something like that. She certainly didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Simon WAS a boy... She just happens to be a girl now. Jeanette stood up tall, her confidence increasing. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," she declared. She raced down the now dark hallways, determined to do what needed to be done.


End file.
